Aventures d'une Archange déchue
by Shawn Wiseen
Summary: Furélize, jeune fille née d'une colère divine, remonte lentement le sentier de ses origines.
1. Arrivée fracassante à Poudlard

Furélize marchait d'un pas vif et déterminé parmi les innombrables nuages qui voilaient la Terre. Rien n'entraverait sa progression vers le plus haut sommet de la titanesque masse duveteuse qu'elle foulait du pied. Sa décision était prise, et rien n'allait l'empêcher de passer à l'acte.

Un faible sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsque des volutes de vapeur s'entortillèrent à ses jambes et qu'un orage se déchaîna en tonnerre, éclairs et rafales de vent. Autant d'entités qui protestaient, mais Furélize ne se laissa pas impressionner, et encore moins ralentir.

Bientôt, Furélize surplombait la plus haute falaise de nuages des environs. En contrebas, trois mille mètres assuraient une chute mortelle à quiconque se précipiterait dans le vide. « Parfait » songea-t-elle en déployant ses ailes d'Archange aux plumes d'un noir de jais.

La main de Furélize s'égara entre les plumes en question. Puis, alors qu'une larme brûlait sa joue, elle en empoigna fermement une douzaine et les arracha.

Furélize ignora un élan d'atroces souffrances. Elle n'aurait pas la force de reprendre à nouveau si elle s'interrompait.

Ce qui sembla être une éternité plus tard, Furélize replia ses ailes mutilées contre elle-même en haletant et sanglotant. Elle y était parvenue. Au grand nombre de plumes manquantes, il lui serait impossible de voler.

Furélize s'approcha d'avantage de l'extrémité de la falaise de nuages, les orteils à quelques centimètres d'un gouffre vertigineux. Sa détermination ne devait pas faiblir. Elle concentra toute sa force de volonté.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Furélize avait découvert qui elle était réellement. En termes de nouvelles fracassantes concernant son identité, elle était plutôt aguerrie. Son frère lui avait révélé le jour de ses sept ans qu'elle était la fille d'un vieux barbu vénéré par des millions de croyants dans le monde entier. Il lui avait également expliqué que son père, Dieu, ignorait jusqu'à même son existence, et qu'il devait en demeurer ainsi. Elle avait donc intégré l'Ordre des Archanges, et y avait grandit malgré la ferme opposition de certains des membres, pour cause de ses ailes noires contrairement aux leurs d'un blanc pur. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de l'accueillir et de l'héberger, car il avait semblé à Furélize que son frère était très connu, respecté et influent.

Mais aujourd'hui, en entrant par effraction chez son père, elle avait ouvert un ouvrage qui amassait de la poussière sur une étagère. Le livre en question consignait tous les renseignements personnels de chaque être humain sur Terre. C'est en consultant son propre dossier que Furélize s'était rendue compte que chacune de ses respirations avait été contre-nature, défendue au plus haut point. Ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, ne pouvait pas vivre une seconde de plus.

Furélize fit dos à la falaise de nuages, puis bascula en arrière.

L'air siffla à ses oreilles, rabattant ses ailes meurtries l'une contre l'autre. Furélize s'opposa le moins possible à la résistance de l'air pour filer le plus rapidement possible vers le sol. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle creva la couche de nuages masquant la Terre, dos tourné vers un sol qui s'approchait à une vitesse alarmante.

Furélize parcourut le dernier cent mètres en quelques fractions de seconde. Plusieurs impacts résonnèrent dans son corps lorsqu'elle fracassa le flanc Nord d'une tour, ricocha contre un mur de six étages puis fissura de long en large un sol dallé de pierre.

Être mort ne faisait pas mal. Et pourtant, Furélize aurait pu rendre jaloux n'importe quel martyr.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, son cœur battait toujours. Après avoir détruit une partie du château sur lequel elle avait ''atterrit'', elle gisait à même une cour intérieure, enfoncée d'une dizaine de centimètres dans un sol de pierre. Ses ailes reposaient de toute leur envergure à ses côtés. Malgré les multiples collisions à grande vitesse, son corps ne comportait pas la moindre égratignure.

Furélize soupira d'un râle rauque, découragée par son échec.

Mourir n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu pour l'Antéchrist.


	2. Christ et Antéchrist

Furélize ouvrit lentement les yeux, recroquevillée sur un sol que l'impact avait rendu inégal. L'échec était sans équivoque. En ayant tout récemment appris être l'Antéchrist, elle s'était précipité de plus de trois mille mètres sans parvenir à se tuer.

Des pas qui se voulaient silencieux parvinrent aux oreilles de Furélize. Elle replia aussitôt intégralement ses ailes dans son corps, ferma les yeux et cessa complètement de bouger. Un corbeau s'envola, et un jeune homme s'avança prudemment dans la cour intérieure.

Le jeune homme en question, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude et cheveux noirs ébouriffés, contourna une fontaine de pierre et s'immobilisa immédiatement en apercevant le corps allongé et inerte de Furélize.

-POTTER!

La voix de la vielle femme qui venait d'hurler manqua de faire tressauter Furélize, mais elle garda les yeux hermétiquement clos.

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! hurla à nouveau la vielle femme en s'approchant à grands pas. ÊTES-VOUS LE RESPONSABLE DE CETTE EXPLOSION ?

-Je vous assure Directrice McGonagall… balbutia James.

-Ne tentez pas de me duper, Potter ! Expliquez-moi ce qui vient de… Oh ! Bonté Divine ! s'interrompit McGonagall en poussant une exclamation de stupéfaction.

Apparemment, elle venait tout juste d'apercevoir Furélize gisant sur les dalles fracassées.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit une nouvelle voix.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges mit pied dans la lumière de la cour intérieure.

-Est-elle vivante ? s'inquiéta James en fixant le corps inerte de Furélize.

McGonagall parut réfléchir intensément, mais fut interrompue par des blocs de pierre dégringolant du haut d'une tour.

-Emmenez-là à l'abri ! ordonna McGonagall en dégainant sa baguette.

Des cheveux rouges valsèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Furélize alors que des déflagrations retentissaient dans le ciel. Une pluie de débris s'abattit dans la cour intérieure, mais la fille aux longs cheveux rouges avait déjà trainé Furélize par les épaules derrière un pilier.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés, James ? Lily Potter ? s'enquit McGonagall.

Lily, agenouillée auprès de Furélize, secoua ses cheveux rouges en faisant « non » de la tête. Elle apposa ensuite deux doigts au cou de Furélize, à la recherche de battements de cœur. Lorsque Lily déclara que Furélize était en vie, McGonagall soupira de soulagement.

-James Potter, que faites-vous encore ici ? Allez chercher Mme Pomfresh ! s'exclama McGonagall.

James ne réagit pas, trop occupé à contempler Furélize.

-POTTER ! Le temps presse ! L'état de cette jeune fille pourrait être critique pour tout ce que nous en savons !

James se secoua la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits et enfin quitter des yeux Furélize pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu. Il s'élança au pas de course dans un couloir.

-Hum… Potter ! L'infirmerie est dans la direction opposée ! dit McGonagall.

James fit demi-tour en repassant devant Lily, McGonagall et Furélize, cette fois-ci dans la bonne direction.

-Votre frère semble avoir reçu un coup de casserole sur la tête, Mlle Potter, fit McGonagall.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle s'appliquait à soutenir Furélize par le cou pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer comme un pantin désarticulé.

Furélize pouvait au moins se féliciter d'être une bonne actrice. Jusqu'à présent, tous croyaient à la comédie. En réalité, elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour faire un petit jogging transcontinental. En forme physique, tout du moins. En agissant ainsi, elle évitait les questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse profiter de la première occasion pour s'enfuir discrètement.

Furélize se laissa emporter par le brancard magique de Mme Pomfresh. Quelques instants plus tard, telle une poupée de chiffon, elle était déposée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Mais les nouvelles se répandaient très rapidement à Poudlard, et bientôt un flot d'élève se déversa dans l'infirmerie. Vu l'heure, tous étaient en pyjama.

-Où est-elle ? demanda une voix parmi beaucoup d'autres.

-Pourquoi le sol a tremblé ?

-Moi et mes amis, on étudiait dans la tour de Serdaigle et on a vu quelque chose frapper la tour de Gryffondor !

La foule se fit plus dense autour du lit de Furélize.

-Vous avez vu ses fringues ? Haha !

-Hey ! Un Gryffondor m'a écrasé le pied exprès !

-La ferme, Scorpius.

-Elle est pas mal…

-Tu rigole ? On dirait qu'elle vient tout droit du paradis !

-Je l'ai vue en premier ! proclama James.

Mme Pomfresh et McGonagall chargèrent la foule en proférant moult menaces de retenues et travaux pratiques. Les élèves furent rapidement chassés de l'infirmerie, et le calme retomba.

-Je dois envoyer quelques hiboux de la plus haute importance quant aux récents évènements. Prenez bien soin de notre inconnue, Pompom, dit McGonagall.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesça, puis McGonagall quitta l'infirmerie.

Génial, songea Furélize. Très bientôt, elle bénéficierait d'une couverture médiatique dans tout le monde sorcier. Exactement ce qui lui manquait. Furélize se demanda si son frère était déjà au courant.

-Mhm… fit Mme Pomfresh en pensant à voix haute. Nous avons ici un parfait bilan de santé ! Tout porte à croire qu'elle est plongée dans un sommeil profond. Mais d'où viennent ces vêtements en si piteux état ?

Furélize avait oublié qu'elle portait ses habits honorifiques d'Archange. Dans le monde mortel, de tels habits d'apparat devaient sembler inhabituels. Quel était l'élève qui avait osé s'en moquer ?

-Les jeunes de nos jours, gloussa Mme Pomfresh. Ils ne savent plus quoi porter !

Furélize serra les poings. Mme Pomfresh, maintenant ? Bien qu'elle se soit montrée attentionnée, nul ne pouvait se moquer impunément d'une Archange.

Cette pensée serra le cœur de Furélize. Non, personne ne pouvait se moquer d'une Archange, mais Mme Pomfresh pouvait rire de Furélize tout autant qu'elle le voudrait. Avec ses ailes dans cet état, le nom de Furélize ne figurait sans doute déjà plus dans le registre du conseil des Archanges. Elle était déchue.

Furélize décida de cesser la comédie. Elle ramena ses jambes au-delà du rebord du lit et se leva en vacillant.

-Où allez-vous comme ça, jeune fille ? Revenez ici ! l'interpella Mme Pomfresh.

Furélize ne daigna pas répondre. Elle tituba jusqu'à la massive porte double l'infirmerie qu'elle poussa de la main … pour se retrouver nez à nez avec McGonagall.

-Mlle Furélize ! Où alliez-vous ?

Cette vieille femme connaissait son nom ? Comment était-ce possible ?

-Je dois vous parler, poursuivit McGonagall. Votre frère m'est apparu, et …

-Mon frère ? coupa Furélize. Où est-il ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il vous attendait sur la rive après m'avoir laissé vous parler. Sachez tout d'abord que c'est un honneur que …

Furélize contourna McGonagall et s'élança dans le couloir en regardant au travers chaque fenêtre à la recherche du lac en question. Elle le localisa, dévala plusieurs séries de marches en pierre et accourut à la rive.

Il était là. À vingt mètre des galets affleurant au raz de l'eau, Shawn Wiseen se tenait debout sur la surface du lac.

-Shawn ! s'écria Furélize en courant sur l'eau sans s'y enfoncer.

Shawn se retourna et manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsque Furélize sauta à sa rencontre en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Petite sœur ! s'exclama Shawn, le visage soudainement éclairé. Tu me sembles de très bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de se jeter du haut d'un nuage.

-C'est parce tu es là, rétorqua Furélize en raffermissant son étreinte.

Furélize relâcha Shawn pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Comment, d'ailleurs ? demanda Furélize.

-Saint-Pierre t'a vu t'arracher tes ailes, répondit Shawn.

-Lui ? Il n'a pas plein de travail ?

-C'est … compliqué, fit Shawn.

Il changea aussitôt de sujet :

-Furélize, ne songe même pas à recommencer. Ne joue pas aux martyrs.

Furélize inclina la tête à droite, fixant toujours Shawn dans les yeux.

-Tu ne donnes pas vraiment l'exemple, dit-elle.

Shawn ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Je ne suis plus le même que celui qui changeait l'eau en vin et qui a été crucifié par quelques romains, voilà près de deux millénaires. J'en ai même changé mon nom, mais ça, très peu le savent. N'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

Furélize acquiesça, avant de soudainement réaliser un fait et reculer de plusieurs pas. Quelque chose clochait. Shawn n'avait toujours pas posé certaines questions qui auraient dû immédiatement lui venir à l'esprit.

Des volutes de vapeur se soulevèrent du lac alors que les doutes disparaissaient et que la colère montait en Furélize.

-TU LE SAVAIS ! hurla-t-elle. TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

-En effet. Dès ta naissance, je l'ai su, répondit calmement Shawn.

-Mais pourquoi ne jamais ne m'avoir jamais dit ce que je suis ? Pourquoi ? demanda Furélize, au bord des larmes.

-Tu viens, i peine un quart d'heure, de démontrer exactement pourquoi, dit Shawn d'un ton toujours aussi posé.

Furélize marqua une pause. Lentement, la brume d'eau surchauffée qui s'était formée se dissipa. Furélize se tourna vers Poudlard et ses murs froids.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Allons-nous en, dit-elle.

-Tu t'y plairas. Tu verras, répondit Shawn.

Furélize eu le souffle coupé.

-Qu…Quoi ? hébéta-t-elle.

-Cette sympathique McGonagall ne t'en a pas parlé ? demanda Shawn.

Furélize prit quelque instants pour réfléchir. McGonagall ? Celle à qui elle avait envoyé un vent monumental ?

-Heu…peut-être ? bredouilla Furélize.

-Tu vas, dès ce soir, vivre parmi les autres élèves sorciers de Poudlard.

-Hors de question ! s'opposa vivement Furélize.

Shawn soupira.

-Tu sais, Furélize, je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour t'empêcher de vouloir mettre fin à tes jours.

-Ce que je suis est trop dangereux pour exister. Pour le bien de tous, je vais continuer à essayer de trouver une manière de me tuer, déclara Furélize.

-Tu n'y parviendras jamais. Une chute comme la tienne aurait tué n'importe quel ange, Archange, et m'aurais moi-même laissé dans un état de profond handicap pendant au moins une semaine, dit Shawn.

Shawn effleura l'épaule découverte de Furélize du bout de ses doigts.

-Et tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure… poursuivit-il. Tu ne parviendras qu'à te faire mal. Et ça, je ne le tolérerais pas.

Furélize baissa la tête. Peut-être avait-il raison, en fin de compte.

-Si tu intègres Poudlard, tu pourras vivre dans le secret. Personne, hormis moi et McGonagall, ne saura que tu es l'Antéchrist. Tu seras une sorcière comme les autres et en apprendras beaucoup sur le monde des mortels, acheva Shawn.

Furélize tournoya à nouveau vers Poudlard et ses grandes tours érigées dans la nuit. Le flanc Nord de celle de Gryffondor était sérieusement amochée. Furélize espérait sincèrement n'avoir blessé personne.

-Quelle drôle ironie qu'est la mienne, d'avoir pour frère le Christ alors que je suis l'Antéchrist, fit Furélize en se retournant vers Shawn.

Une question lui brûla alors ses lèvres. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir.

-Shawn, suis-je toujours une Archange ?

Shawn ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui donna déjà la réponse à Furélize.

-Non. Si un Archange n'est plus physiquement capable de voler de ses ailes, il perd son titre, ses distinctions et tous ses pouvoirs, répondit finalement Shawn.

Les yeux de Furélize s'écarquillèrent. Tous ses pouvoirs ? Perdus ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Furélize fit face aux montagnes situées sur la rive opposée du gigantesque lac. Elle joignit deux doigts dans leur direction, et un pan entier d'une montagne se disloqua. Furélize plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, alors que Shawn éclatait de rire.

-C'est de ma faute ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé. J'aurais dû préciser que tu n'avais perdu que tes pouvoirs d'Archange. Si on les compare à ceux qu'être l'Antéchrist te confère, tu ne remarqueras probablement jamais leur disparition.

Furélize ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou d'une mauvaise chose. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment appréciée posséder de si grands pouvoirs.

-Voyons, Furélize … ricana Shawn. Une tour, puis une montagne ? Quelle planète est la prochaine ?

-Vraiment pas drôle, grimaça Furélize.

Shawn ria encore quelque peu, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Furélize.

-C'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir, petite sœur, dit-il. J'ai plus de travail que jamais. L'enfer et ses démons nous causent quelques problèmes ces temps-ci, et le Conseil court en rond comme une poule étêtée quand je ne suis pas là.

-Attends ! s'exclama Furélize. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle de papa ! Toi, tu le vois tous les jours, mais pas moi. Comment va-t-il ?

Soudainement, les yeux de Shawn se firent vague et lointains, presque mélancoliques. Il bégaya plusieurs fois avant de finalement dire :

-C'est la routine. Il écoute ses fidèles prier et fait ce qu'il peut pour qu'ils méritent leurs requêtes tout essayant de régler l'infinité de conflits et problèmes qui opposent les humains.

Furélize fixa le lac sous elle, alors qu'un poisson tournait en rond sous ses pieds, curieux. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour rencontrer son père ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mais dorénavant, tout prenait sens. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Shawn lui avait toujours caché son existence.

-Ne fait pas de bêtise, Furélize. Je peux compter sur toi ? demanda Shawn.

Furélize acquiesça. Vivre à Poudlard n'allait peut-être pas être une si mauvaise chose, après tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Furélize patientait depuis un bon moment dans une petite salle vide aux sombres murs de pierre, quelque part au coeur de Poudlard. Enfin, la seule porte de la salle s'ouvrit et s'y engouffra la jeune fille qui avait trainé Furélize hors de la cour intérieure où elle s'était écrasé : Lily Luna Potter. Un tas de vêtements au bras gauche, elle respirait rapidement, épuisée. Elle leva le regard sur Furélize en haletant et dit:

-J'ai tes vêtements. McGonagall veut que tu les enfile le plus rapidement possible et que je t'accompagne à son bureau.

Lily déposa l'ammoncellement d'uniformes dans les bras de Furélize, et demanda, tout en lançant un drôle d'air aux habits que portait Furélize :

-Un marriage ?

Furélize se contenta de faire dos à Lily en pivotant sur ses talons en levant la tête haute.

Lorsque Lily eut refermé la porte de la salle derrière elle, Furélize se dévêtit de ses habits honorifiques dArchange en piteux état, les plia attentionnément et enfila rapidement ce que Lily lui avait apporté. Cependant, lorsqu'elle trouva étrange de porter le pull par dessus la longe robe noire, malgré le mauvais goût des mortels, elle fut bien obligée de demander à voix haute quelques indications à Lily sur l'ordre des vêtements à mettre.

-C'est bon ? demanda la voix atténué de Lily de l'autre côté de la porte, un peu plus tard.

-C'est bon, affirma Furélize, qui portait finalement l'uniforme tel qu'il avait été conçu.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et s'y dessina la silhouette sombre de Lily. Furélize y porta attention. Les longs cheveux rouges de Lily s'estompaient à sa taille, tout comme les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de Furélize, et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient étonnament à ceux de l'Antéchrist, mais ils étaient bien plus foncés, et donc ne luisaient pas d'un gris argenté de leur paleur. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la stature de Lily, Furélize observa qu'elle était en bien meilleure forme physique que tous les autres élèves qu'elle avait pu aperçevoir jusqu'à ce moment-ci.

Lily s'accota contre le cadre de la porte.

-Ça te va mieux que _ça_, fit Lily, en pointant du doigt les habits d'Archange reposant sur le sol.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de ton avis, rétorqua Furélize, irritée par toutes ces remarques.

L'atmosphère s'épaissit et un duel de regards s'engagea, avant que Lily ne lève les yeux aux ciel et ne proclame :

-Peu importe. Suis-moi, McGonagall est dans tous ses états et n'aime pas patienter. Il semblerait que tu vas bousculer les horaires de l'école, et je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. Dépèche-toi.

Furélize s'élança à la suite de Lily et bientôt toutes deux marchaient rapidement au travers d'une série de longs couloirs sombres et humides. Les nouveaux vêtements de Furélize, composés d'une jupe, d'un pull porté par dessus une chemise blanche, le tout envellopé d'une robe noire, étaient bien moins confortables que tous ceux que le Conseil lui fournissait lorsqu'elle était Archange. Le tissu, lourd et de qualité difficilement comparable, frottait sa peau comme du papier sablé.

Furélize avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, après avoir enfilé l'uniforme de Poudlard, qu'il lui restait quatre cravates et quatre écussons colorés du tas de vêtements que lui avait apporté Lily. Sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient, elle les avait fourrés dans la poche de sa robe.

Alors que Lily et Furélize s'engagaient dans le silence le plus total dans un nouveau corridor, chacune détermniné à ignorer la présence de l'autre, Furélize ressentit une présence qui l'observait, la suivait. Sur la prochaine centaine de mètres, cette présence s'approcha de plus en plus alors que les corridors diminuaient de taille et qu'escaliers et virages se multipliaient.

-JAMES ! s'écria Lily. Arrête de nous suivre !

Une exclamation de surprise étonnamment aîgue résonna dans le château, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs détala hors de vue.

Lily fronça les sourcils avant de lentement tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Furélize.

-On dirait bien que mon frère a les yeux rivés sur toi... dit-elle sèvèrement en enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes de Furélize. Fais attention, moi aussi je t'ai à l'oeil.

Furélize fronça également les sourçis d'un air furieux. Cette fille commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Du seul croisement de leur regard, l'air semblait se charger d'électricité et on aurait pu jurer aperçevoir des flammèches.

-Biscuit au Gingembre ! s'exclama fermement Lily.

-Quoi ? dit Furélize, confuse.

Lentement, une massive gargouille que Furélize n'avait pas aperçue à sa droite racla le sol d'un bruit sourd en pivotant sur elle-même pour découvrir un escalier en colimaçon.

-Après toi, proposa Lily avec un large sourire qui ne paraissait pourtant pas amical du tout.

Furélize s'exécuta, et une fois devant la porte, elle fut bousculée par Lily dans l'espace étroit. Tout en écrasant Furélize contre le mur, Lily cogna à la porte. McGonagall répondit aussitôt Entrez !.


	4. Chapitre IV

McGonagall accueillit Furélize et Lily dans son bureau avec un grand sourire. Pour Lily, voir la directrice, Furélize et elle-même complêtement vêtus d'habits de jour alors qu'il était trois heures du matin donnait une expérience surréelle.

Cependant, Lily attendait patiemment que McGonagall lui donne congé, car elle commençait à gravement manquer de sommeil, et, lorsque c'était le cas, elle devenait de très mauvaise humeur, ce que Furélize pouvait confirmer. Malgré cela, elle n'éprouvait aucun remords quant à son attitude désagréable envers cette nouvelle venue qui avait réveillé toute l'école et se comportait comme un princesse.

Alors que Lily pivotait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour faire demi-tour et sortir du bureau sans permission, au risque d'être impolie, McGonagall l'interrompit :

-Mlle Potter ! Restez avec nous je vous prie. Vous êtes également concernée.

Sans comprendre, Lily revint au côté de Furélize alors que McGonagall invoquait trois chaises capitonnées au velours rouge. Ce qui étonna Lily fut le fait que McGonagall plaça les trois chaises devant son propre bureau et prit place sur l'une d'entre elles.

-Veuillez prendre place, jeunes filles, demanda McGonagall. Nous avons peu de temps.

Furélize et Lily s'assièrent, toutes deux face à une McGonagall qui était plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Sachez que c'est un honneur que de vous héberger, Mlle Furélize Wiseen. Il n'y a nul besoin de m'informer quant à la situtation, votre frère notre Seigneur, soit-il loué, m'a tout expliqué.

Furélize songea sombrement au fait que si McGonagall éprouvait un honneur quant à l'accueillir, elle, l'Antéchrist, en cet école d'innocents jeunes élèves en voie de devenir de responsables sorciers adultes, son frère lui avait raconté la moitié de l'histoire. McGonagall savait seuleument qu'elle était une Archange , même si cela était désormais un mensonge.

-Sachez également que tout sera fait pour que votre intégration se déroule dans les meilleures conditions, poursuivit McGonagall.

Lily demeurait silencieuse, de plus en plus curieuse. Furélize se tenait plus ou moins correctement, en laissant deviner que son interlocutrice ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. McGonagall le perçut et le mépris pour l'inconfort que devait ressentir Furélize en ayant déposé ses vêtements honorifiques d'Archange sales et amochés sur ses jambes.

-Ah ! dit McGonagall en se levant. Tenez, laissez moi vous débarasser de ces habits en si malheureux état. Croyez moi, je les mettrai en le lieux le plus sûr que je connaisse.

McGonagall allongea son bras pour saisir la complexe robe que Furélize avait reçu pour le quinzième conseil auquel elle avait assisté. Même si elle n'avait jamais assisté à d'évènements aussi ennuyeux, son frère s'était fait un point d'honneur de lui commander un nouvel habit honorifique d'Archange toujours plus somptueux que le précédent pour chaque conseil.

Instinctivement, Furélize se leva d'un saut et tint l'habit hors de porté. Lily commençait à mourir de curiosité, et McGonagall prit un air doux et chaleureux puis dit :

-Voyons, Mlle Furélize. Je vous l'assure, cette robe à laquelle vous tenez tant ne pourra pas être plus en sécurité sous ma responsabilité. Comme cadeau de bienvenue, je ferais tout ce qui m'est possible pour la racommoder. Je connais personellement des sommités dans le domaine de la couture.

Face au chaleureux visage de McGonagall qui ne dégageait qu'honnêteté et sincérité, Furélize se résolu à remettre entre les mains de McGonagall la robe en morceaux. Son frère lui faisait confiance, et donc elle ferait de même. Lily, qui avait assisté à la conversation avec une attention anormale, aurait bien pu faire une crise cardiaque tant la curiosité la rongeait. Elle ne put se retenir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'étrange habit.

Le temps figa. McGonagall, qui s'était éloigné avec l'habit honorifique d'Archange en main jusqu'à une armoire, imita à la perfection une statue de pierre.

Furélize, quant à elle, fixait le vide. Elle avait dépassé sa limite. En se précipitant de si haut, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, aux jours du monstre qui someillait en elle depuis sa naissance. En plus de l'échec de sa tentative, Furélize n'avait maintenant ni ses ailes ni sa place au Conseil des Archanges, une des seules occasions où elle pouvait voir son frère, la seule personne qui ne craignait pas son passage. Cette robe, spécialemment commandée par ce dernier, représentait tout ce qu'il lui restait du temps où elle avait pu vivre ignorante et insouciante.

Cet époque qui lui semblait si douloureusement éloignée, désormais.

Une unique larme perla sur la joue gauche de Furélize. Lily hoqueta d'horreur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et perdait toute retenue, elle poussait parfois certaines personnes à bout, mais jamais aussi rapidement.

McGonagall reprit place sur sa chaise.

-Vous avez le droit de connaître toute l'histoire, Mlle Lily Potter, car vous serez celle qui veillera au bon déroulement de l'arrivée de Mlle Furélize en cette école qui lui est complètement inconnue, dit McGonagall en fixant Lily des yeux.

Lily se sentait soudainement bien mal à l'aise. Furélize, quant à elle, sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. ''Connaître toute l'histoire'' ? McGonagall ne la conaissait pas entièrement, mais même cette version ne pouvait être communiquée à encore une autre personne. McGonagall s'appretait-elle à formuler à mensonge depuis le mensonge qui lui avait été conté par Shawn ? Il fallait l'espérer.

-Mlle Furélize ci-présente nous vient de la Transylvanie, le pays sorcier inconnu des moldus, commença McGonagall.

Furélize souffla intérieurement, soulagée. La vieille chouette semblait être douée en improvisation, songea-t-elle.

-Cette robe de cérémonie que vous avez adressé avec si peu de dinstinguement est l'habit porté lors de la très importante cérémonie de l'Arbre Millénaire, un hommage à l'arbre qui est soupçonné d'être la principale source de magie en ce monde. Ce rituel propre au Transylvaniens fait partie de leur culture depuis des siècles, poursuivit McGonagall.

Lily sentit une sueur froide parcourir son corps entier. De par son comportement lorsqu'elle manquait de sommeil, elle avait encore fait une grosse gaffe.

Cérémonie de l'Arbre Millénaire... ces mots rapellaient quelque chose de très récent à Lily. Tard dans la soirée d'hier, c'est à dire il n'y a que quelques heures, elle avait chassé des premières années qui n'avaient toujours pas rejoints leurs dortoirs et se tenaient en cercle au centre de la salle commune des Gryffondors, tous assis et se passant avec ferveur l'article d'un journal dont le reste était éparpillé au sol.

Un bref instant, elle avait aperçu le titre qui les retenait de l'appel de leur lit. Les mots ''cérémonie'' et ''arbre millénaire'' y avaient été très certainement présents. Lily concentra tous ses efforts pour se souvenir. L'autre mot était ... ''Massacre'' ?

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Le titre ayant agité les premières années insomniaques était ''Massacre à la Cérémonie de l'Arbre Millénaire''.

La robe déchiquetée, une apparition mystérieuse en plein Poudlard comme si un transplanage avait très mal tourné et accidentellement contourné la barrière anti-transplanage ; tout collait. Furélize était une survivante de la Cérémonie de l'Arbre Millénaire, raisonna Lily avec terreur.

-Vous savez bien que depuis la mort du sinistre Voldemort – Lily sursauta - , du serpent de haine envers les moldus dont la tête fut coupée, par nul autre que votre père, trois nouvelles ont poussé. La haine des sangs-purs n'a fait que se multiplier envers autres qu'eux mêmes, raconta McGonagall.

Lily regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire d'ignorant envers Furélize. Elle aurait préférait être n'importe où sur Terre plutôt que sur cette chaise de velours rouge. Le remords prenait un effet physique sur elle.

-Mlle Furélize est la seule survivante d'un massacre qui s'y est déroulé cette nuit même, mentit McGonagall en offrant à Lily un exemplaire du journal que cettte dernière avait confisqué il y a quelques heures.

Lily lu l'article de mains tremblantes.

-Le grandissant mouvement de néo-Mangemorts a agi car quelques nés-moldus étaient présent. Elle n'a plus de famille, acheva McGonagall.

Bien joué, songea Furélize. McGonagall venait de se servir d'un évènement réel pour dissimuler la véritable raison de sa présence. Cependant. Furélize ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cela. De véritables personnes étaient mortes, et elle en profitait par un jeu de circonstances.

Malgré ça, Furélize continuait à observer avec délectation le passage de Lily de "Chat prêt à la défigurer" à "Chiot larmoyant implorant le pardon" alors que cette dernière commencait à pleurer en se tournant vers elle.

Sans prévenir, Lily laissa échapper une rivière de larmes et se précipita sur Furélize pour l'écraser dans une étreinte secouée de sanglots.


End file.
